The present invention relates to a caster, and especially to a caster provided with an oscillation preventing mechanism for restricting the oscillatory motion of a caster wheel.
The object of the present invention is to provide a caster capable of preventing the oscillating and turning motion of a caster body, which permits the free rotation of the caster wheel per se with a shock-absorbing effect, even while the oscillating and turning mortion is prevented.
It is well known to use casters in making an object or goods movable.
There are many known conventional casters, from one merely providing a wheel on a caster body to one in which a wheel portion can be freely oscillated with respect to the caster body. Further, as shown in Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 53-18759, there has been proposed an improved caster in which a stopping mechanism is provided for stopping oscillating motion due to an oscillating mechanism. However, such conventional casters merely show a most basic construction whereby the oscillating motion can be stopped and released, and do not achieve increased utility by adding a shock-absorbing function.